


Oh, Dear

by missxip69



Series: Haikyuu Oneshots!! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Idols, Big Brothers, Concerts, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Eventual Romance, Fans, First Kiss, High School, Idols, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interviews, Kinda, Kisses, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Music Videos - Freeform, Noya is a bit OOC, OOC, Romance, Swooning, Teen Pop Star, Teen Romance, True Love's Kiss, Volleyball, alternate personalities, especially as Yuko, live concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxip69/pseuds/missxip69
Summary: Noya is secretly a teenage pop star named KOIDEKI YUKO.When the libero accidentally pocket dials Asahi, the man finds out.*Also: Beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	Oh, Dear

Nishinoya Yu is the libero for the Karasuno Boy's Volleyball team. 

Koideki Yuko is a Japanese teenage pop star.

Yu and Yuko are one in the same. Most people don't make the connection, as their height and hair are different.

Nishinoya is short, maybe standing at 5'2". He has spikey brown hair, almost black, with blond bangs. He can barely pass for 14, even if he's really 17.

Koideki is 5'4". "She" has long, milk chocolate brown hair. Her "real" age (AKA, what they tell the press) is 16.

"Yuko-sama! Yuko-sama!" The fans call.

'Yuko' waves at them.

No one would guess that Nishinoya wears heels and a wig.

But Noya honestly doesn't mind, he actually prefers being Yuko. Sure, he loves volleyball, and sure, he'll stay with it and with his team through graduation, but he doesn't plan on pursuing it after that.

In reality, he plans on pursuing Yuko's career. Recently, she's been asked to start acting. Because of his personal life being so hectic with volleyball, Yuko has turned most of them down, saying something along the lines of,

"I wish I could, but I want to graduate first! School is very important to me!" She would giggle, winking at the person. 

Most of the time, they would swoon at her.

Yuko was one of those idols that all of the girls in Japan (and even some of the boys) look up to.

When he was Yuko, he had to refer to himself as a woman. Not that he minded.

And it, quite frankly, turned him on to have all of those eyes on her.

Watching her.

Loving her.

"Yuko-san!" One of the fans yells out her name, pulling her from her stupor. "My boyfriend, Suga, loves you."

She turns to him, recognizing that voice as the captain of his volleyball team.

Not that she could say that, because she's Yuko right now. Noya has no priority at this time.

"Oh, well, where is this Suga-san?" She asks, taking the picture he handed her and signing it.

"He's in the restroom," he laughs. "Of course he'd take a break when you finally came around."

"Oh, how sad! Well, next time you see me, make sure to be really loud and I'll come to meet him!" She grins, and Noya can tell Yuko made even Daichi weak at the knees.

"I love your dress, Yuko-sama!" Comes a voice to the right.

Today, she wears a simple blue dress which comes down to her mid-thigh, white roses stitched and stenciled in with the blue fabric. Her heels and sunglasses are white to match. 

She looks toward the one who said that. It's Noya's kohai, Hinata.

"Oh, well, thank you!" She does a little spin for them, laughing when her sunglasses slip off. She steps down to pick them up.

"Yuko-sama, it's time to go," one of her bodyguards, Sora, tells her, ushering her away from the crowd.

"Bye-Bye! I look forward to seeing you at my concert tonight!" She blows a kiss in their direction.

The girls all squeal, trying to catch it.

She gets unto her limo, straightening her skirts as her manager begins to talk.

"So, tonight's the big night. Only six hours left. Are you ready? Do you remember the moves, do you need to practice again?"

Sora gets in the limo behind her, moving her to the center of the seat.

Yuko nods. "I am so ready, Sakura-san. I was wondering, can I go home while we wait?"

"Why?"

"I want to practice for the big game on Wednesday night."

"Game? What game? You have a signing on Wednesday."

"No, that's Thursday."

Sakura looks at her charts. "Oh, my goodness. You're right."

"Careful, Sakura-san, I might just have to look for a new manager."

"You wouldn't dare!" She teases.

Yuko giggles, "No, don't worry. You're too good for me, anyway."

"Oh, now," she rolls her eyes. "But, really, must you go? I understand how important volleyball is to you, so I hate to keep you from it, but we need to get you fitted in your outfits."

"I'll only take an hour, then! I won't be long!" She smiles. "I'll even turn an alarm on in my phone."

"Are you sure it'll only be an hour? You won't need to shower afterward?"

"I will need one, but the ladies in the dressing rooms always have me do that there anyway."

"That's true... alright," Sakura sighs, giving in. 

"Yay!" Yuko cheers.

"But Sora goes with you."

She nods enthusiastically. "Okay! Sora-nii-sama, I trust you with my life~"

Sora rolls his eyes. "How is it that you're so cute as Yuko, but as Noya, you're such a pain in the ass?"

"Because I'm a cute loli as Yuko~" she giggles. "As Noya, I can be however much of a jerk I want!"

He shakes his head, defeated. "Okay, fine, whatever. Listen, I'll take you to school in my car."

"Thank you, Sora-nii-sama~"

***

When Noya's finally changed into his gym shorts and a t-shirt, he has to say, he misses the dress.

Not that he'd ever say that to anyone else.

"Have your shoes?"

"I'll put them on in the car."

"Water?"

"In my gym bag."

"Cell?"

He holds up Noya's and Yuko's cell phones. "Should I leave Yuko's?" He asks, not waiting for Sora's response as he unceremoniously stuffs them both in his backpack.

"No, you already have it. Just leave it on silent." Sora opens his door and starts the car, rolling his eyes when Noya plops down, his arms crossing over his chest. "Sometimes I wonder how you and Yuko are the same person."

"Sometimes I wonder how you like Yuko but not me." Noya sticks his tongue out at the man.

"I-I don't like Yuko!" He stammers, starting the car.

"Then why do you stare at her ass, huh? Huh?"

He grins, and that catches Noya off guard. "Ever think maybe I'm staring at your ass and it just looks cute in those girl's clothes?"

Noya blushes like mad. "Y-You pervert!"

"So I'm not a pervert to Yuko?"

"M-Maybe not!"

"So I'm worthy of her?"

"Hell no!"

Sora looks over at him. "So you're jealous?"

"Shut up!" 

The man scoffs, turning the wheel and headed of toward the school. On their ride there, they talk about the concert and other upcoming events.

When they reach the gym, Sora walks in. "I'm just going to go change, I'll play with you."

" _You_ play volleyball?" He scoffs. "And what if someone sees you?"

"Tell them I'm your big brother. Simple." He waves a hand, walking toward the changing rooms.

Noya scoffs. That'd never work. If it does, people are dumber than he thought. 

While he waits, he decides to check his social media pages. As he takes out his phone, though, he notices a phone call to Asahi has been running for 24 minutes and 49 seconds.

50 seconds.

51 seconds.

He practically screeches, pushing the phone up to his ear, "Asahi, Asahi, you there?"

There's a long silence until the voice finally comes through, "Y-Yeah, I'm... I'm here."

Noya tries desperately to think of something to say regarding what he and Sora were talking about in the car. "Um... uh... how long were you listening?"

"A-Around when someone s-said that they don't know how you and Yuko-san are the same person."

"O-Oh..."

"So... you're Yuko-san?"

"I... I..."

"Are you at the school?"

Shuffling uncomfortably, Noya sits down on the side of the gym floor. "Um... I am..."

"I'll be right there. I want to talk to you about this. I'll see you--"

"Oh, no. Asahi, ple--"

"in about five minutes." The line goes dead.

"...ease."

A moment later, Sora emerges in sweatpants and a college jersey. "What's going on?" He asks, noticing Noya's odd expression.

"Um..."

"Noya!" He hears his friend, Asahi, call.

He can't help but jump, startled. "A-Asahi!"

Sora instinctively moves in front of Noya. "Who are you?"

"My name's Azumane Asahi, I'm Noya's friend," he says. "Who are _you_?"

His bodyguard's eyebrows tilt to a scowl. "He clearly doesn't want to talk to you right now."

"No! Sora, that's not it," Noya walks around his bodyguard. "Asahi heard us talking... in the car. About... Yuko."

"Oh. Oh, shit."

"Yeah."

Asahi watches them. "So... you're Yuko."

Glancing up at Sora, Noya nods awkwardly. "I am."

There's a long silence when Asahi finally shouts excitedly, "I knew she looked familiar! I mean, I didn't know it was you, but she looked _so_ familiar! Wow, oh my god, that's amazing, Noya! You sing very, very well!" Noya blushes as Asahi continues, "And you're so popular, everyone looks up to you! So, what's going to happen to your volleyball career? Are you going to continue being Yuko?"

"U-Um, I'm going to continue volleyball through graduation, but after that, I'm pursuing Yuko's career."

Asahi nods. "You know, I always knew something was up with you, too. You rarely have free time, and when you do, you're typically too tired to do anything. Ryuu and I always assumed you had a part-time job."

"Yeah..."

"I guess it's more than just a part-time job though!" He laughs.

"Y-You're not upset that I didn't tell you?"

"No, oh, no, Noya, I'm not upset."

"Really?"

Pulling him in for a hug, Asahi shakes his head. "Of course I'm not angry. You were trying to protect Yuko by not telling anyone. If anything, I'm relieved by this. Though I won't tell anyone, I swear. I'm just glad you weren't in trouble."

"Oh, no, I've got Sora to keep me out of trouble," he smiles.

"Wait, so, don't you have a concert tonight?"

Nodding, Noya sighs. "Yeah, but I wanted to get in some volleyball practice for the game on Wednesday. We were just going to stay for an hour and leave."

"Oh. Well, do you two want help until then?"

"That'd be gre--"

"We have it covered," Sora interrupts him. 

Asahi frowns. "Oh. Well, okay. I, I guess I'll see you on Monday, Noya?"

"Unless you'll be at my concert tonight," he giggles.

_Oh, my god, did I just GIGGLE at Asahi?_

"Okay, well, it was nice to see you, Noya. Nice meeting you, Sora-san."

And then Asahi walks out.

As soon as he's out of sight, Noya slaps Sora on his arm. "What the damn hell was that?!"

"What?! You were acting like one of those bombshell blondes who makes a career of twirling their hair along their finger in hopes of leading the poor guy they're talking to into bed."

"I was not!"

"You were fawning over him."

"No!"

"Swooning practically."

Noya stomps on Sora's foot. "Stop being a dick!"

"I'm not being a dick, I'm telling you what happened."

"...was I that bad?"

"I don't think he noticed, if that's what you're worried about."

"Still doesn't excuse your bad-boy big brother routine."

Sora chuckles. "Sorry not sorry. Now let's get playing so I can take you back to the center."

***

"Good evening everyone!" Yuko calls into her microphone, which is attached to her ear, climbing the stairs onto the stage.

The crowd cheers and she smiles as the spotlight shines down on her. 

"Do you like my new dress? I got it just for this concert!" She twirls around in it, watching the sparkly midnight blue sheer flair out, showing off her nude panties underneath. Don't even try to guess how they managed that... Her heels clack on the floor, the ribbon tied up to her mid-calf.

"I love you, Yuko!" Someone screams from the amasses of people.

"And I love you!" Yuko blows a kiss in their direction. She begins to walk around the stage. "So, how is everyone doing tonight?" 

They all cheer once more.

"How are you, Yuko?!" Another person yells.

"I am fantabulous! Fantastic and fabulous!" She sways her butt, throwing her hands in the air happily. "I've had an absolutely lovely day, you know? I got a surprise visit from my big brother and my senpai at school, how nice are they?" Alright, so those facts are not necessarily true. So what? "And I can't wait to make your day lovely as well!" She giggles at those who sit in the front row. "I want to sing my newest single for you today. But today, I'm doing it a little differently. We're going to play the music video for you on this screen," she points above her head, "as I sing down here! How does that sound? Good?"

"YES, I LOVE YOU, YUKO-SAMA!" She hears.

Yuko smiles shyly, "Well aren't you just the sweetest?"

"I LOVE YUKO-SAMA, TOO!"

"Me, too!"

_Okay, this is getting old._

"Alright, everyone, serious mode," she claps at them a few times. "I usually only sing music that makes people happy, but today, we're doing something different. I wrote this song a few years ago, and I never thought I'd be able to sing it for you. It's a lovely song about the people we've lost, and the people we've loved. Listen, I realized that there's someone I'm in love with today and he has not left my mind all day. I hope he likes my song if he's here!"

A collective _aaw_ sounds throughout the stadium.

"My friends, this is for you."

The lights all shut off at once.

The screens flicker on, showing the video they recorded earlier today.

*

Panning out over the horizon, the tune starts up.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

It shows Yuko standing in front of a young man, maybe a few years older than her, holding hands and smiling.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

They look up as the sun begins to set, before they look back at each other sadly.

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

They kiss and part, heading in opposite directions.

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

As Yuko walks in the door, she looks up to see a man tapping his foot impatiently, a belt held in his left hand.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

A cell phone drops onto the floor, shattering, blood soon joining it. 

 

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

Yuko's eyes open, and she sees the boy who was holding her previously standing in front of her protectively.

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

He's punched by the man, falling back into Yuko's arms. Yuko shakes him, screaming inaudibly.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_

Tears pour from her eyes as she holds him close, rocking them both. 

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

Ambulance lights appear, causing Yuko to look up and away from him. The audience can hear as the music stills, and the word _help_ is called in slow-motion from her glossy lips.

_Hold onto this lullaby even when the music's gone, gone_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

The boy is set down on the floor, the medics pounding his heart with their open palms, using Oxygen masks to try to bring him back.

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

Yuko cries next to him, holding his lifeless hand and petting it.

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

During a flash forward, you see a medic shake her head, placing her hand on Yuko's shoulder.

_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_

Standing up, Yuko walks out of the door. She continues walking until she reaches the meadow in which the two stood at in the beginning of the video.

_Come morning light,_

Laying down in the grass, she rolls in it until she rolls on something that feels... 'sharp?' she mouths.

_you and I'll be safe and sound._

She sits up, running her hand along the flowery blades, until she pulls up a ring.

The music dies until all you hear is her quiet sobbing, which fades into dusk.

*

The crowd cheers, standing up for her.

"I can't hear you!" She giggles, and they all cheer louder. 

"Aww, thank you all, so much! Now, how about we get all of the sadness flushed out with one of my classics?"

"YES YUKO WE LOVE YOU!" She hears to her left.

"Alright! Everyone ready?"

***

Asahi couldn't tell anyone how hard it made him realizing that Noya was really Yuko. Noya just did a twist around like that to show off Yuko's underwear.

He had to go to the restroom to cool off his head.

That night, Asahi texted Noya, knowing full well that the boy might be hanging out with the VIP fans.

He did hope the star was home, though. It's already 3 AM.

"Hey, listen, great job tonight." He left it at. That way, if a fan found Noya's phone, he could easily pass it off as someone else's phone.

"Thnx so mch Asahi-sama~" came the first text.

"HEY hety are u alone" came the second. The third came through "Cause I dont wana be"

"Noya are you drunk?" He sends back.

His doorbell rings as he gets another message: "Come fnd out"

"Oh, god," he groans when the bell rings again. And again. "Noya!" He shouts when he opens his door.

The young man stumbles through in a t-shirt and shorts. "I had such a good time tonight~ all of my fans are so nice~" he walks inside. "B-But then I saw you leaving with some girl!" He sways his butt, sauntering over to the couch. "And... I hated her instantly, you know?"

"Noya--"

"Asahi!" Noya spins on his feet, marching over to him. "Do me. Fuck me, right now. Right now, we don't even need a bed. Fuck me now."

"Oh, my god, Noya!" He half-shouts, "I'm not going to do that!"

The boy wasn't listening, already beginning to strip. Before Asahi can retort again, Noya crosses over to him, with only the large, two-sizes-too-big shirt covering his body, and kisses him. "Bang me, right now. Right now, please," he whimpers in between kissing Asahi. "You should only ever be with me, Asahi. I hate the girls that touch you."

Asahi's fighting a losing battle, already getting hard because of Noya practically begging.

"Bang me, Asahi, fuck me, right here." He begins fumbling with Asahi's belt.

"Noya!" He chastises, catching the boy's hands in his and pushing him back roughly against the counter. "I won't do any of that to you!"

Tears prick Noya's eyes. "D... Am I only likeable as Yuko?" He sniffles.

"No! That is not what I meant. You mean too much to do something like this. What if you regret it?"

The libero shakes his head adamantly. "I won't! I won't! I..." Noya's eyes catch Asahi's and he blushes. "I've wanted to do this with you for a long time."

"...you have?"

Noya nods his head, the blush moving farther up his cheeks.

"Really?"

Another nod.

Asahi's resolve shattered as he leaned down and captured glossy pink lips. "Heh, you still didn't get that off," he mumbles and Noya shivers.

"W-Well sorry, there were other things I wanted off more," he mutters.

They kiss again, falling onto his couch.

"Sora will be sooo pissed that I, like, like someone like you."

Rolling his eyes, Asahi chuckles, "Meaning, someone that's not him."

"Yeah, exactly."

"I will love you through the end of time. No matter if you're Yuko or Noya. I will be your support and your rock."

Tears stream down his cheeks and he smiles. "I love you, too, Asahi!"

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not to end it TOO quickly, because I know I sort of wrapped it up in, like, half of what the rest of the story was.
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> (Disclaimer: All rights for Safe & Sound go to Taylor Swift & her producers.)
> 
> Comment, kudos, and boommark me! <3


End file.
